Kyle xy the love Triangle
by Howarand
Summary: Kyle started getting Jealous of Jessi always hanging out with her friends instead of him. Derek wanted Jessi, his formal girl friends was Lily he had threatened her if she had told anyone the truth she would die. Lily Jessi new friends, they are best friends, Lily was keeping Derek secret until Jessi force her to tell it.
1. friends 1

Kyle pov.

Since Cassidy told me I was his brother, I have been ignoring everybody mostly Jessi.

I don't want to talk to her, my own brother killed her mother. what if she got tired of talking to me. because i remember her of her mother death and she leave the house. I don't know what to do anymore she might leave if I don't talk her either way.

Every time she knocks on my door, I just ignore her, or yelled I am Not ready to talk to her right now. I know it's wrong and not fair to treat her like that, but I can't bring myself to talk to her, its hurt to freaking much. She might not understand me but I understand myself perfect, think about it if you're brother killed one one mom you love what would you do.

Amanda heart beat snap me right out of my thought. Amanda know I am different, I did not tell her about secret. Don't get me wrong i am gonna tell her when i feel better. she understand.

I stand up in open my window door for her. When see her she look so beautiful like usual, I just wanted to kiss her I could not bring myself to do it, every time I think like that, it just remember of Jessi. I took her hand and she give me the smile that always making me feel butterfly in my stomach. 


	2. friends 2

Jessi Pov.

I don't know what i did to Kyle Because he keep ignoring me, every time i try to talk to him, he never look me in the eye.

So today he's not getting his way I have to make him talk to me doesn't he know i love him or maybe he got back with his precious Amanda.

I started walking through his door and i could hear him talking. I used My power to hear who he's talking to but it was my luck It was Amanda. Kyle all you ready to tell me your secret yet, I could hear kyle stuttering , i, i am sorry Amanda all tell tomorrow, what about we go to the rack Okay Kyle I can't wait to know more of you said Amanda.

I was getting enough of their little chat already. Kyle can I talk to you, He look at me, then put his head down. I am not leaving until you talk to me I said. All see you tomorrow Amanda said Kyle. she step closer to him and give him a kiss in the cheek. Bye Kyle all be ready for you to tell me you secret.

right there i just wont to whip Amanda heads off this girl make my life a living hell.

what ever your secret is kyle, i am not going to give you up for a secret I will love you the same, after that she step out.

Kyle pov.

I turn red right there, Amanda is Perfect. when i turn to face Jessi I can see the hurt in her eyes. Can I Talk to yoou later Jessi. No she said stop making it. I promise i raise my voice. she think about and agree because she know i don't promise for nothing.

Kyle are you And Amanda back together she asked sounding scared. No we're friends right now Jess.

Can I talk to you after diner

Kyle pov. 


	3. I don't want to lose you Jess

he diner table was really quite today Josh and Lori was't home Lori went to hang out with Hillary, and Josh was at work. So how are doing today Kyle? asked Nicole all you doing better today. Yea i am okay Nicole thinks for asking. The rest of the diner when quite.

After diner I went to my room and Jessi tag behind me. I told her to sit down for me to tell her. what did you want to tell me Kyle asked Jessi.

Jessi first of all I am sorry for ignoring, I could'nt bring myself to talk to you. Why she asked asked with anger in her voice what did I do Kyle, why would you ignored me like that. I didn't want you to remember you about your mother being killed, I thought when you got tired of me. I would lose you. why would you lose me Kyle Jessi yelled, do you think I would just go like Kyle I thought you trust me and know me better then that Kyle.

How could you ignore me like that Kyle, and how can you cause that pain. I thought you the one that understand me the most but I guest I was wrong then she went to her room and slam the door.

what was I thinking, urg, I hate myself I hurt her. I .I thought.

Jessi Pov.

I thought he care about me. I went to my room and slam the door. why I keep crying over Kyle I should be a strong women and not cry about it, I should moved on from him before he got back together with precious Amanda.

I hear a knock in my door, I just ignored it because I already know who it is. He open the door and step in. Jess he said i am sorry for hurting you. when I hurt you I hurt myself too, please talk to me Jess. I look up at his faced he seem Desperate, all I won't to do his jump on him, to make him feel better, but I need to understand.

Jessi you have to understand me I did not mean to hurt you, I thought I was going to lose you brother killed your mother i did not wan't you think i am a bad person like my brother. why did you think i will leave Kyle you the only one i Feel safe with you Kyle I would never leave i need you in my life for what ever you want me to be I said. He put his cute smile in his face, thank you Jess, he give me a hug then said in my hear I need you to Jess.


	4. Excited

** Amanda Po**v

Today is the day Kyle going to tell me his secret. I am excited i can be in his life more, no secret hidden from us. when he's ready for us to be together.

I could not Even sleep today, i know in the weekend you supposed to sleep in but not today. I wake up at six this morning its look like it's Christmas for me. do ever can's sleep when you feel excited, well that usually happened to me in Christmas.

I am so excited, I need to calm myself down, so I made breakfast for my mom.

Kyle Pov.

I don't know why I feel so excited today, I just remember when I have the talk with Jessi is that I feel like i am living again. when I went to the kitchen every body was at the table eating Except for Jessi.

Good morning I said still thinking about Jessi. Good morning Kyle They said. Is something wrong, no i said, where is Jessi i asked. She went for a walk said Lori.

Welcome to the dead man Josh comment and slap me in his back. what do you want for breakfast Kyle, asked Nicole. Egg, bacon, and orange Juice. Be right back said Nicole.

where could Jessi I thought I just want to see her today for my good night sleep.

Kyle, Kyle are you OK you been zooming out for a minute there are you okay, asked Nicole getting worried. yea I am fine. Are you sure Kyle, Yea i said, i was just thinking. thank you Nicole for the food i said. 


	5. secrets

**Jessi Pov.**

I don't know why I went for the walk today, when I was walking I saw a girl, she look like same age as me. I didn't know why she was coming my way.

Hello she said giving me her hand, my name is Lilly I am new to this town, I give her my and i am Jessi i said. what do you need their i asked. hum my boyfriend told me to meet him there, could you show me please.

Okay i said. when we was walking this girl told me a lot about herself. she look like somebody i would get a long very well with. She like running, swimming, dancing, playing Piano ,and singing.

"Wow i said you know a lot of stuff, maybe you teach how play Piano someday then." I said thinking about how much Kyle love the sound of Amanda playing.

Really she ask you want to learn from me.

I shake my head at her giving her the signal. "Cool Lilly answer, I can't wait."

"So can you tell little me about yourself" asked Lily.

"Well I answer thinking it over, only one thing i can say my life a living hell."

Why she asked. well the guy i love, I think he's in-love somebody else."

** Kyle pov.**

I pick Amanda up and we went traight to the rack. I was nervous I did not know what she would think of me not being a human. when we got there I order two drink.

So Amanda said, i am ready when ever you are kyle. no matter what it is i love you the same maybe more.

I will tell you tell you everything from the from the beginning Amanda I said nervous. You need to take a sit Amanda I said.

Okay I said putting my hand together and rolling it.

"I am not human, I explain I was in a pad for sixteen year. "Do you know Adam Balin?" I ask.

Yea she said This the guy Nate have the profile of.

He's my father he's the one that created me I said.

"Where is he now?" ask Amanda.

He's dead I said trying to not bring tears down.

I tell her about how they police find me and sent me to Juvie, until Nicole came. I told her how i could not speak, and i was just a baby that was just born.

when i look at the door i see to girl coming and one of them was Jessi with another girl. they was laughing and smiling, i wish i was the one who could her smile like that.

I turn to Amanda to tell her the rest of the story. How at the prom, how they put a ships in her head that why she was keep messing up on the Piano keyboard.

I told her how when she saw Jessi and I kissing, It was Just a practice on Jessi to not fried her skull.

"Why would you risk Jessi getting hurt?" She asked.

"It was easy on Jessi I said, she can't feel pain like you do."

"How"Amanda ask me.

she asked, Because, I said pausing. "Jessi and I

are the same, we born in the same planet."


	6. Meet my boyfriend

**JESSI POV.**

When i got inside I saw Kyle talking to Amanda. When our eyes met, he looked so confused and handsome. I blushed and then turned around quickly.

Lilly and I picked the corner table to sit on. I saw a guy looking at our table, and when he spotted Lilly, he started walking our way. This guy was muscular and tall, I suppose handsome, but not even close to Kyle. When he touched Lilly, she jumped out of her seat. When Lilly turned around, she brought her lips to his.

"I missed you baby," he said, their kissing getting stronger. Neither of them noticed I was still oat the table until l cleared my throat. "Hmm hum."

Lilly turned around embarrassed. "Sorry Jessi. Meet my boyfriend Derek. Derek, meet my new friend Jessi."

I raised my hand to him. "Nice to meet you," I said politely.

"Nice to meet you too," he said.

I got a bad feeling about that guy, I think to myself, he looks like a player...maybe I should ask Lilly how long she's know him.

Derek Pov,

This girl is Jessi hot, I think to myself, I need to act like a gentleman and get her like I got Lilly.

When i first met Lilly, I acted like the best guy on the world, and when she started to trust me, I took advantage of her, and when she said we were over, I told her it's over when i say it is. I told her that if she tells anyone, I am gonna kill her, so she needs to keep her mouth shut.

Now that's how I am gonna get Jessi to be mine. Both beautiful girls.

So I asked, "How did you guys meet?"

"Um, we meet um..."

I knew she was going to tell the truth to to her, so I gave her my warning look.

"Close by her house," Lily said.

"Where is your house Jessi?" I asked politely with my charming smile.

"I live right by here, in the yellow house," she said.

"Oh," I said, "Cool." Then I winked at her, but she just gave me a dirty look. I guess I will try something different next time

Lilly Pov

I knew I should not bring Jessi with me, I have to warn her, but if I do that she would know my secret. Derek is probably gonna kill me. I need to find a way to make her think i am jealous. That also can ruin our friendship, for I knew her she looked different from every other girl. I can't let her go through something like this.

So far she doesn't like him, but I know he's going to use his tricks on her like he did to me.

"Should we go, Derek?" I asked, just so he would leave Jessi alone. He gave me his dangerous face again and answered politely, "Why don't all three of us hang out?"

"Okay..." I mumble.

"Lilly, can you come to my house tonight for dinner?" Jessi asked. I looked at Derek, and he nodded his head yes.

"See ya, babe," I said, giving him a fake loving kiss, hoping that it would make people think we're in love. "See ya, babe," he answered, "love ya!"

"Love you too!" I replied. I will never love him, but when I don't say it in public, he'll beat me up later on.

"Let's go," said Jessi, grabbing my hand and dragging me to her family house. 


	7. friends over for dinner

**Jessi Pov**

I grabbed Lilly's hand and start heading to my house. I am in a great mood right now, I don't have any friends except for today, and I finally found somebody that really finds me interesting without knowing that I have powers.

When I reach the door, I walked inside with Lilly following behind.

"Nicole!" I yelled.

"Hey Jessi," she said, "what do you need me for?" I take a deep breath before speaking. "Nicole, can my new friend Lilly eat dinner with us today?" She had a big smile on her face, like she had just won something. "Of course Jessi," answered Nicole, "you can bring your friends any time you want."

"Thanks Nicole!" I said with the biggest smile on my face.

**Nicole Pov**

I can't help but feel happy inside. Jessi brought a friend, I never saw that coming. At first, when she had the girl behind her, I was wondering who could possibly be at our house, and I thought it was Lori's new friend.

I walked over to the girl with the biggest smile on my face, and I give her my hand. "Nice to meet you! You are welcome any time you like, I am glad you're Jessi's friend."

"Thank you," she said, "I am Lilly."

Suddenly the door opened, and Kyle step in with Amanda close behind.

**Kyle pov**

I step inside with Amanda on my heels.

"Nicole, can Amanda eat dinner with us?" I asked.

"Of course Kyle," Nicole said smiling.

When I get to the living room, after asking Nicole her permission if Amanda could join us for dinner, I saw the same girl that was walking with Jessi earlier.

"Who's that Kyle?" Amanda asked behind me.

"I don't know," I said. When i saw Jessi, she had the biggest smile on her face, a smile I haven't seen since her mother died. I feel the electricity flooding in and around my body.

"Jess, who's this?" I ask suspiciously.

"A friend," she said, still smiling. I walk over to her and say "Hey" and gave her my hand nervously. "I am Kyle."

"I am Lilly," she answered, "nice to meet you." She shook my hand lightly.

"I am glad Jessi has a friend she can talk to," I said, thinking about how she's is the first friend Jess ever had.

"Thanks, I am happy to be her friend."

Amanda stepped in front of me to introduce herself. "I am Amanda," she said giving her her hand, "I live next door."

"I am Lilly," the girl answered sweetly.

When Nicole came downstairs, she gave her speech, "Guys, today we're having a big dinner, with Jessi's friend Lilly, Amanda and Hillary."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Lori is gonna bring Hillary, you brought Amanda, and Jessi's new friend is eating dinner with us too. I better go call Stephen and let him know, excuse me for a second," Nicole said, excusing herself.


	8. lovely dinner

**Stephen Pov**

When Nicole called me and told me that Jessi has a new friend, I was shocked but happy for her. Jessi usually doesn't have anyone except Kyle and the family, and I'm happy she could spend time with her new friend now, or do what girls do.

When it was time to leave my job, I took my stuff out quickly, rushing to the car. When I'm five minutes away, I call my wife Nicole. "I am going to come home in like fives minutes." Before I knew it, I was already home.

**Lori pov**

Today I spent most of my time with Hillary clothes shopping. We mostly got the same clothes. you know Hillary and I we're besties. That just make remember when she was mad at me once, I was wearing the same shirt as her so she spill some juice on it, making me have the most embarrassed day of school.

When we are done,.I told Hillary that I needed to pick Josh up from work, and if she would like to come with, so she agreed. When i got at the rack, Josh was all ready, and seemed mad.

"Lori!" he yelled, "You're late! What took you so long?"

"Hillary and I were shopping," I answered, "I'm sorry Josh. Please don't tell Mom."

"What do I get for not telling?" he asked.

"A hug," I said. He shook his head and said, "That's too touchy."

"Okay," I said, frustrated, "I'll do your chores for you."

for how long ask josh.

One day i said.

'It's not working for me one day for making me stand on the street for like or more thirty minutes Hmm I need more than just that said Josh. Or i could tell mom."

"Okay ok josh I said I will do it for a week, no more."

'Fine by me said Josh longer I don't have to do chores."

If you had Josh for a brother, you could not live with him. He's too needy, and always try to cheat on something.

"Are you two done fighting yet?" asked Hillary. "Pretty much," I answered.

"Then let's go before we're late for dinner!" she said.

**Josh Pov**

When we got home, everybody was sitting at the table waiting for us. I see one new face, a girl that looked hot.

"Who's this hottie?" I asked out loud.

"Josh!" Stephen said, giving him the shut it look.

"Hey," I said, raising my hand to the new girl, "I'm Josh."

"Hey Josh," she said, "I'm Lilly."

**Nobody Pov**

Lori and Hillary introduced themselves next. "Hey Amanda," Lori said "what are you doing here?"

"Kyle invited me to eat dinner with your family," she said. Lori grinned and said, "Kyle don't let her go this time!"

"So, Amanda," Lori asked, "when did you and Kyle get back together?" Kyle almost choked on his water he was drinking.

Jessi looked at Kyle with hurt all over her face. Kyle saw her and quickly answered, "We're just friends."

"Sorry," said Lori, "If I just made things awkward."

"Dinners ready!" said Nicole, "Let's eat!"

"So Jess..." said Kyle. Lori, Amanda and Hillary look at him in confusion, all of them thinking the same thing: when did Kyle started calling her Jess?

"How did you meet Lilly?" he asked.

"By the rack," Jessi answered, "she was waiting for her boyfriend, and she did not know which way to go, so I showed her."

"What's you boyfriend like Lilly?" asked Nicole.

"He's-He's a gentleman," Lilly answered quickly.

"Did you meet him Jess?" asked Kyle.

"Yea, she said he's cool for the shortest time i know him she said.

"So Jess" Josh joke.

"Don't call me that Jessi yelled never call me that again."

Everybody in the table was shock.

'Kyle call you Jess" Hillary commented.

Jessi give her a glare.

"It different she said, Kyle his-

"How is that different? asked interupt he. even though She already know the answer.

It because jessi in-love with Kyle.

Stop bickering replied Stephen let have a nice dinner and peaceful. Kyle was glad they stop, Now he has to thinking before he said Jessi name, or it could bring up more problems.

After Dinner Hillary and Lilly went home. Amanda still was with Kyle talking

**Amanda Pov**

Is Kyle falling for Jessi I thought, no that could not happened. Look at her she might be pretty, with no niceness Kyle could do better. I give Kyle up for thinking he was cheating on me but i was wrong all those times. I WANT HIM BACK NO MATER WHAT, NOTHING CAN STOP ME, NOT EVEN JESSI. I need to put my games up.


	9. Searhing For cassidy

**Cassidy Pov.**

I can't believe Kyle could be so dangerous. He almost killed me if i wasn't his brother i would be dead already. The most thing i am ashamed of i should see that coming, Kyle would never agree to work with me, but he was so convincing.

Now i fail my mother plain she will kill me i have to do something quick.

beep beep i look at the cover to see who it is beep beep, It was my mother i slowly take the phone and put it in my hear.

Hello mom i said, did My son agree with you she asked, He trick me i said he pretend Jessi was dead to get more information from. when i find out h trick me i went after him in his house then he almost killed me, he's dangerous mom. You idiot she yelled why did you have to threatens him.

"You worse-less, stupid Now YOU RUIN MY PLAN, YOU WILL FIX THIS CASSIDY." IF YOU DON'T THEN YOU WILL FIGURE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU I AM CLEAR."

"Yes mother"., said Cassidy, I will do it. good boy said Grace then she hung up/.

My mother never appreciate what ever I do for her. I am always the one with no brain to her. kyle always the best one. I will make her proud of me, I will become the better one mom's favorite.

Kyle will pay for this.

**Tom Foss Pov**

Today is the day i am going to search for Cassidy, I will make sure he never lay his hand on Kyle and Jessi again and the Family. I know Kyle can't fight with out his family that's why i am protecting them for him.

The last time i see kyle i saw something of him development, he became stronger, I wonder what it is. what ever it is Kyle need it to fight this bat

I need to find Cassidy now, before thing getting to far.

I regret a lot thing in my life my Family for driving drunk and killed them. The other thing i regret t trying to killed XX now name Jessi, i thought i was doing it for Kyle own good, but i was they need each other in their life. i am surprise Kyle didn't fall in-love with Jessi. This Guy still stuck in the blond Amanda.

I don't care who he's with longer he's happy, i kind of want him to be with Jessi, maybe she can make him happy like Amanda does to Kyle. I need to ask him if he feel attracted to Jessi, Because now he got a look in his face when he's around her.

dang i need to pay attention in my Job not thinking about love it Just remember me of my wife and my girl that died. Now i only have Kyle as my family i don't know Jessi really well.

Now i need to move on for the search of Cassidy, I can't believe Kyle let him go.

Did Cassidy tell him the truth about being his brother. I hope not, because kyle doesn't need that now, it will drive him to more anger.


	10. getting suspicoius

**Amanda Pov**

Since I get home, I couldn't stop thinking about, The short name, "Kyle call Jessi, and how Jessi yelled at "Josh from calling her that. I understand they the same, that how the are always together when i got in trouble, at first when i didn't know the truth, i thought they did have something going on.

I give him up for false stuff, and thinking. I thought he was lying to me when he said nothing going on with him and Jessi.

When he tell me the truth about himself and Jessi, I was so happy, and kind of ashamed of myself too, for thinking Kyle was cheating on me, once he wanted to tell me the true, "when i saw him and Jessi kissing, that was the last straw for me, of getting hurt by him, then later i find out he only did it to protect me.

But he shouldn't kiss Jessi to protect me. That happened in the prom when those bad guy put something in my head.

"Mom I yelled I am going to the Tragers house" to visit Nicole, will be back in little bit."

'Okay she yelled back, don't take long."

"See ya mom I said, I promise I'll be back before you new it. After my last sentences I run to the Triggers house.

**Lori Pov**

**When i was walking down the stairs, i hear a knock on the door, when i open it it was Amanda.**

"Hi Amanda what are you doing here, I ask.

. Just want to talk she answer, about what i ask.

Um! "Kyle she answer.

'Spit it out, Amanda' i tell her. What about Kyle, did something happened, what did he do.

"Calm Lori, I didn't even say one word and you already going to conclusion"

"Sorry she said, laughing i just lost myself forgeting you were talking.

"Okay said Amanda

I come to ask you a Question said Amanda. she pause.

You don't have to be embarrassed Amanda, Just say it I said.

DOESKYLELIKE Jessi. What i said, All i could here is Jessi. What about Jessi. Just say it Amanda.

She took a deep breath, Does Kyle like Jessi she say slower this time.

This statement caught me off guard. Well i say I don't know.

What make you asked that Question i say playing it donb with her.

It just He always looking at her i said, i am the only one that notice she asked, maybe i am just Jealous they have a lot in common.'

This statement take me a back to, maybe i should tell her the truth.

But she will get hurt my other mind saying.

"Hmm i say, you have more in common with Kyle than Jessi, you both love each other, have a nice heart that what count."

"Thank You Lori" that was exactly i want to hear you say, you a great friend Lori."

Bye Amanda i said, Bye she said. I need to go my mom waiting for me. Then she dissapear.


	11. Derek

**Kyle Pov**

Jessi where are you going I ask, I have to meet up with Lily and Derek she answer.

I barely hang out with her since she became friends with Lily and Derek. I am happy for her but, I feel alone. It's like she doesn't want to hang out with me anymore

"Can I go with you Jess? I ask I love to make new friends."

"Sure said Jessi that would be really great you know can we talk." sure I said.

Lily Derek Jessi yelled seeing them arguing. Is something going on Jessi ask I stand behind wondering the same thing.

"No both of them say at the same time." turning there head look the other way.

"So I said awkwardly do you guys-

"Who is this Jessi?' ask Derek interrupting Jessi looking at me seems he was getting Jealous of me. Does he like Jessi I thought he already have a girlfriends they seem really happy together.

"My name is Kyle," I said and giving him my hand.

"And he's my boyfriends said Jessi holding me and my grabbing my hand." I saw this Derek guy turn, and looks like he's ready to blow up.

"You have a boyfriends Jessi." he ask like he got betrayed, and you didn't tell me.

"No offense Derek said Jessi but I barely know you to tell you are my problems and my love life.

"Hum Lily can I have a talk please, can you boys stay hear for little bit hear us Jessi

**Jessi Pov**

"Lily I don't trust Derek I said, did he do anything to you like threatens you.

She look at me shock her face fell, she did not say anything just looking straight ahead.

"Lily I said listen to me you the best friends and the first real friends I have beside Kyle. Plesae talk to me."

"I can't tell you Lily choke, he will. He will what Lily I ask he can't hurt me Lily I said there a lot of thing you don't know about me."

" I can;'t say Lily again If I tell you you will be in danger, Just like I am."

"What do you mean just like you are in dander right now lily did he hurt you? I will kill this bastard" I said my anger rising.

"He force me to date him said Lily having a hard time to get the word out, he said if I tell anyone He will kill me."

"I won't let him Lily I said. I get you you my first friend I will not let anyone hurts you."

I really feel bad for Lily seeing her like that broke my heart, I am really glad I have her as my friends and the only friends. Okay not really the only friend, Kyle my friend too but something much more then that.

You don't know him Jessi said Lily he will never give up until he get what he wants and the next thing he want is you.

Me why, I am sorry Lily broke down again I just did not want to bring you to my problems that why I didn't tell you."

"It's okay Lily i said now wipe your face, and we will walk to Derek like nothing happen."

**Derek Pov**

How could this guy be my Jessi boyfriends he does not know what I am pacable of I will get what I want no matter what but now I need to play my caring game.

"So I ask how long you and Jessi been dating?" I ask him.

um this guy was thinking, ha-ha he does not even know how long they been dating.

"A year this guy Kyle answer."

Wow I thought it will take long for me to get my Jessi from this guy, why would Jessi go for him Looks at him and lokk at me, maybe I need to kiss her show her how much my lip taste.

**Kyle Pov**

Now I know why Jessi was pretending to be my boyfriends it give me a sharp pain in my stomach, I wanted to be more.

You could ask her out, I here a voice on my head.

Derek really look a really bad guy he think he can win Jessi over, I could read his thought, My fist turn to a ball ready to through it at him. How could he think he will kiss my Jessi and show her how good her lip taste. how could he call her his Jessi, Jessi's mine no one else I love her.

My Jessi, Now I close my fist ready to strike at him, Jessi mine not his. When I here I here booth's girl came back. I put my hand down, still looking at Derek with the eyes that could kill.

"Jessi he said trying to gives her his sexy and Charming smile that would never work. would you like to talk privately."

"Sure"

Why I ask, Why can't you talk to all of us?"

Not for you to here Kyle he answer, it for Jessi, and only her.

"Kyle it's okay sweetie she said giving me a kiss in my cheek, I try to move my mouth to her But she pull away blushing.

I need to ask Jessi out I don't want her to taunting me with her little games. I know she does not try to but I can't help it, when she call me her boyfriend with a lie, it just made me so mad. I want to be her real boyfriends not just one that distracting Derek from taking her.

I watch both of them go ready to eve drop on them.

"So Kyle is your boyfriends?", I heard Derek ask her.

How could he ask her that she already tell him, maybe he know Jessi lying.

"Yes answer Jessi calmly standing there wondering why this guy getting on her business.

"You have someone better out their for you Jessi." I heard Derek said.

My heart was racing, who this guy thing he is to tell Jessi I am not good for her, what is he playing at.

"Who that might be." ask Jessi feeling confused.

"He might be in front of you right now Jessi said Derek taking more step closer to her. The guy I am telling you about Jessi he said Smirking way much better then Kyle, and Handsome.. And That is me."

He step closer to Jessi and press his lip to hers.

That when My anger win over me.

**Next chapter will be interesting to see what will happened. Hope you enjoy it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. The kiss

**Kyle Pov**

What Just happened did he just Kiss my girlfriend, No I mean did he just kiss Jessi. Jessi Push him away with a dangerous look on her eyes but he did not get enough he just kiss Jessi when having a girlfriend.

I know I kiss both Jessi and Amanda at the same day but that different, They both wasn't really my girl friends.

"Derek." I scream my hand shaking, I knew I was going to do something stupid, I couldn't control my anger.

"What did you just kiss My girlfriend?' I yell , having Jessi put her smooth and gentle hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down, but this would take a long time for me to calm down.

I just wanted to chap this guy heads up, one look, I couldn't control my anger, Jessi held me. Her friends Lily behind watching the scene that was going on.

Derek just stand there watching Jessi getting me under control and Put a smile on his face.

"Jessi he said, You will be.

I knew what he was going to say she will be is no matter what. I sneak out where Jessi was healding me. I thought I would never beat someone up because of my Jealousiness.

Before Derek knew what I was doing or had time to react I kick him in his web making him flying 10 feet in the air, I walk to him, Grap his collar lifting him up with My super strengths I could see how shock he is.

"Let go of be He cried. Who are you, you are a monster."

"KYLE STOP said Jessi looking really disappointed of me. I drop him hard on the floor as soon I hear Jess hush voice.

Derek was on the floor rolling around.

"You bastard he said, You not human."

How could I let Jealousy take over me like that.

'Jess." I said turning her way looking at her hazel eyes I could get loss on for all day.

"How could you do that Kyle ask Jessi How could you be so stupid." He shouldn't touch kiss you like that Jessi. He have a girlfriend."

Jessi pull My arm. "Kyle I know what you were trying to do you tring to protect me but you could get catch using your power, and you the one that always tell me to be careful."

"I am sorry Jessi I said it just Jealousy take over me, I shouldn't over react with my Jealousy.

"You were jealous of me ask Jessi shock making me feel uncomfortable and Happy at the same time.

I could see her smile back on her lip, looking at them I want to kiss it so bad.

Stop thinking about her lip I scream at my mind.

"Yes I was I said you and I haven't been spending anytime together anymore you always hang out with him no offense." I said.

"Well what could I do." yelled Jessi the anger back on to her face, You and Amanda always staying cozy together. and you just leave me, by myself like you don't care about me anymore".

"That not true Jess I said I always want to hang out with you it Just I had to explain things to Amanda."

Yeah I get it she said Sarcastically Amanda this Amanda that."

Jess I care about you, I love y.

"Tell me Kyle she yelled. "Show me how you care about me, I don't feel like you do, I want to feel it Kyle. in my opinion you loves Amanda more them me." You want to be with her.

"That's not true Jessi." I said wanting her to understand, wanting her to let me talk let me explain right now so many emotion going through my mind, didn't care Lilly was watching us Derek was watching all I wanted to do it get it out of my chest.  
That all I care about right now

"If it's not true Kyle show me, I don't want to get hurt anymore, if you don't, I will not bug you anymore, I will leave you to Amanda.

When she started to walk away, I pull her hands on my spin her around, we was nose to nose.

"Kyle" she started.

I shut her off by kissing her, the energy floating to the air making me wanting more every-time. When she finally let go out of her shock she started to kiss back.

I open my mouth to let her tongue in I could here the ground shaking lights bursting everywhere I still couldn't stop. I could Jessi make me feel like that.

When I used to kiss Armand it was just a peck on the cheek, Now I am feeling I am floating I am complete nothing to worry about, no evil in this word.

"What's going on I hear Lilly scream, Derek was on the floor looking at both of us when Jessi and I finish kissing.

"Did you guys just do that?" ask Derek you both a Monster."

"No." said, Jessi.

I know she was good at lying better then I. I just zip my lip not saying anything.

How could we do that ask Jessi, all you crazy. I am super woman, I can blow a light mimick Jessi.

"But I saw when you guys was kissing the more passionate you get the the light start blowing out."

* * *

"Maybe you dreaming said Kyle might hit to hard you onhead."

"I saw it and I will prove it, said Derek no matter how much it take I knew you both not human or at least Kyle not is." he pointed is finger at Kyle.

"Do what ever you want Derek, even if it was true no one will believe it anyway.

And Jessi and I walk away with Derek shouting at as.

"Are you okay." Lilly ask both Jessi and I at the same time, Jessi look at me and smile.

"Tell me the truth Jessi said Lilly, I saw what I saw aren't Derek right you blow those light by you guys Kiss are guys Human..

**Did you guys understand this**

* * *

** chapter, Okay Kyle and Jessi has power this Power when their kissing they will blow stuff out. Imagine if they did more then Just kissing they would make a Black down on the city. I need to come with Idea how they need to kiss with out having an Explosion**

**Question "Should Jessi tell Lily the truth or Lie to her?"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jessi Pov**  
Kyle looks at me. I couldn't lie to Lily anymore I have to tell her the truth, I know I could put her in danger but I am not ready to lose her yet.  
She's the first friends I have the first one that make me see how much fun you can have buy having friends. She will be the second person that could make me happy Kyle the first; I am even close to her than I am to Lori.

I shake my head to Kyle seeing his angel eyes stare at me wondering I know what I was doing, I did know what I was doing, I am doing this to keep a best friends I will protect her with my life if I have to.

"Jessi are you sure?' Kyle asks me.  
She will get hurt Jessi she will be the next trigger Latnok going to come after."

"Yes I am Kyle I will protect her."  
Lily looks over between Kyle and I confused wondering what we where talking about protecting her.

"You need to sit down for this Lily." Said Kyle offering her a chair.

"Lily The thing I am going to tell you please believe us and don't won away from me thinking I am a monster. You are the only friends I ever have I confess, I don't want to lose that. Kyle looks at me tense up when I say it. Don't be jealous already Kyle." I push his arm letting out a giggle.

"Okay." I said. When I finally stop laughing at Kyle face expression.

"Yeah to continuing ever since I become friends with you I been feeling better, and you help me forget about bad Memories, and about my non-healthy problem, that why I have to tell you Kyle and I secrets, I don't want to lose our friendship.  
Lily looks at Kyle and I studied us and she nodded her head.  
Your friendship means so much to me. I don't want to lose that."

I told Lily about everything like How Kyle and I was born from the Pod, how Kyle got adopted from the Trager's, when I get out from the explosion. I even told her how I kill the first person I saw he was a camper from being scared what could happened to me she tense when I say that.  
I am not human.

I told Lily everything she sits in a silence not speaking getting on her own world.  
Lily say something please I beg, please understand, I am not going to hurt you I promised.  
Lily looks over at Kyle and I. I could see the smile form her face. She stand up, I thought she was going to run I call her name once more.

"Wow." said all the shock filled her face. Lily this is awesome my best friends has super Power, I knew you was different from the others girls from the way you carry yourself. She almost knocks me down by throwing her arms around me. I put my arms around her too. I could how life is to be happy to have friends that still stick by you; the tears come falling down from my eyes.

"Thank you, Lily for understands." I brought myself to say.  
"Lets go Jessi said Kyle we better get home."  
"Lily do you want to join us for Diner?' Kyle asks the girl that was so happy, she couldn't smile more or her mouth was going to stretch out.  
Lily look surprise Kyle ask her for Diner she has not known him for a long time but she knows he's a good guy He will makes Jessi happy someday.  
"Yes." Answer Lily. Thanks for invite her Kyle I give him a questioning look.  
"Well you welcome Jessi anything that make you happy."  
Awe my day getting better and better, if Lily wasn't walking with us I will kiss him right on that spot.

"Thanks Kyle." I smile at him. Jessi will you show me some of your cool powers interrupted Lily.

"Lets make me a deal Lily." I said.  
"What that?" She answers.  
"Longer you teach me how to play guitar, then I am in."

**Please check my other books and new chapter please.**

**you are the one.**

**and Kyle xy season four please.**

**with love. Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kyle Pov.**  
**Jessi and I were walking Lily to her apartment. I was barely joining their conversation they were having. My mind Just went too Jessi how much she care about Lily to put Lily into her position to not lose her right now.**

**I love having Jessi making new friends that makes her happy. I like this Lily girl she's pretty nice I am just scared she will take my place on Jessi hurt she will come first to her.**  
**We reach Lily house and say our good-bye, Jessi hold on to her for a minutes and let go, me I just wave to her.**  
**Jessi and I was walking by ourselves now, the awkwardness was in the air when neither of us said anything.**  
**I keep trying to speak but I couldn't get out anything out of my mouth.**

"So Jessi I said, all you sure leaving Lily by herself in the house with just her mom and dad?" "What if Latnok attack them."

"Don't worry Kyle I would protect them with my life if Lily need me she will contact me."  
"Jessi you know I will always be there for you and respect you decision right?" I ask her.  
"I know that Kyle, I know you care a lot for me." I take her hand lifting it up to my pulling it in my heartbeat. Her hand shocks me having wave dancing through my body.  
"Then never forget that Jessi I Just want you to know how special you are to me.

Kyle it hard to feel it." replied Jessi when I know you have feeling for another girl.

"Just forget my feeling for Amanda right now Jessi. I ask her  
Jessi was quiet doing what I say.  
"Just enjoy the time. we hav. **I put my arm around her me putting my hand around you herding you, until you feel safe in my arms.**  
**I could feel Jessi feeling calmer her eyes block with mine.**  
**I grab her arm sitting with her on the bench putting my shoulder on hers enjoying the view.**  
**I could feel eyes glare at us when people passing, I did not need a romantic place to feel special or to make Jessi special.**  
**Having her in my arm holding her tightly having her shoulder on my chest that what make it Romantic. I even could be in a trash place and I wouldn't even care where I am longer I have Jessi in my arm; making my heartbeat, beat like a drum.**  
**I know I already chose the one I want to be with, I choose Jessi over Amanda I just don't know how to break it to Amanda.**

"I could stay here forever-said Jessi holding tighter to me."  
She doesn't know that I would kill to spend my time with her.

"Me too I whisper in her ear feeling the electric driving through my veins.  
What time is it Kyle ask Jessi probably will ruin our moment.  
**I look at the time, it was 10:23 Pm, how did the time went so fast When you have fun that when it feel fast it it's the most important thing you wanted to do. Right now I didn't even want to go home, I Just wanted to be where I am tight now. Jessi is my home. I can't explain Jessi makes me special, she make me have someone, that same as me. Someone I can count on, someone I would die for.**

"We need to go Kyle, Nicole will be pissed." Said Jessi.  
"I don't want to leave Jessi I am feeling to comfortable right now." I complain like a little kid.

I don't know why she cares about what time Nicole want us back anyway she never listen to Nicole and like her rules.  
Kyle we have to go I do not want you to lose your trust from Nicole.

"Fine." I grab her little hand putting it in my.

**We walk silently to the house hand in hand.**  
**Before Jessi open the Door to go in, I pull her hands from the door push her to my stomach.**  
**I couldn't resist not kissing her. She looks at me.**  
"What are you doing Kyle?" "You going to get caught." Said nervous Jessi.  
"It will be worth it I whisper to her, kissing you is worth getting yelled at.

**I push my lip to hers gently, both hour mouth vibrating from the kiss. Each passing second our kiss was getting stronger and Heavier.**  
**I could feel the pleasure the pleasure the kiss give me. It's the best kiss I ever have in my lifetime.**  
**Jessi put her tongue through mine making me moan, sent more pleasure, electricity through my body.**

**When we finally remove ourselves from each other before causing damage, I look at Jessi and we were both Smiling.**

"Kyle what are you doing with her come a voice before I and she run to her house crying.  
Now guess who was it.


	15. Chapter 15

I ran home as soon why the words drop from my mouth. How could that happened I thought he love me. He tells me all his secrets and he went back to her. How could he likes Jessi don't he know how manipulate she is.  
How could he pick her over me, I care for him, I would give him anything, and I even would give my life for him.  
Would I. I question myself.  
I love him but I wouldn't go this far for him, like dying, for him. What kind of girls does that, the stupid one?

"Amanda are you okay?'

" Leave me alone Mom I Just want to have my space I yelled.  
"Did the Trager kid do something, did he put the tears through eyes? Ask Mrs. Bloom angrily.

My mom never had been a big fan of Kyle and I relationship. She used to ground me yelled at me for sneaking out of the house to see Kyle.

I remember the first time I ran from my house and went to The Trager's house to hide there. This was the first time I sleep with Kyle in his tab.  
Nothing happened just slept.  
I did want something to happened though, now I know why Kyle wasn't thinking about it, Because he did not know about sex, hell still I think he doesn't know about it yet.

I thought I was going to get a taste of him that night but nothing happened, I just sleep in his arm doing a little bit kissing.  
When I look up to see if my mom was still standing there she wasn't. How long as I been thinking about Kyle.

Jessi Pov  
Even though I still don't like Amanda, I still don't want Kyle to treat her like that. I know it was sad to find someone you love in someone else arms. I been through this experience before, I know how it's feel, hate, betrayed, lying bastard. Yeah that all I could think about right now.

"Kyle You should go after her." I whisper to him.  
Why Jess?' I, I thought you hated Amanda.  
"Kyle I might hate her, but I know what she's feeling right now, you should just check on her explaining things to her, she's feeling betrayed right now."

"Okay then. Said Kyle kissing me in my cheeks I will be back for you no matter what.  
I smile at him, with love, with happiness with pride, from this moment I believe he would come back to me.  
"I know Kyle. "I smile at him rubbing his cheeks.  
"Now Go. I yell laughing by my surprise outburst.

Kyle Pov  
I run to Amanda house, I was a bit nervous to talk to her, I mean I just broke her heart and make her cried, why wouldn't I feel nervous.  
I feel bad about hurting her, but I did not regret kissing Jessi.  
I knock on her door to see an angry face looking at me Amanda mom Mrs. Bloom.

"What are you doing in front of my house Carol yelled?  
"I come to speak to Amanda. I said.  
"Did you do that to her?' Look what you did to her you make her heartbroken she came from home and her face fill with tears she hasn't have for a long time, since her father died years ago. She yells at me.

"I am sorry Carol, "I did not meant to hurt her, it just happened."  
"Nothing just happened Carol yelled, how did it just happened then till me, I will be entertaining to listen your excused."

"I just need a second to speak to your daughter." I replied ignoring her sarcasm.  
YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO MY DAUGHTER ANYMORE NOW GET OUT. Mrs. Carol yelled.  
"Mom can you gave us a second please." come Amanda voice at the door, I just need some answer.

"Are you sure Amanda asks her mom."

Amanda mom leave giving me a cold look before she stomp herself out.

"So you in Jessi really kiss?" Ask Amanda.

"I look at her; I did have to tell her the truth Jessi and I together now. Well not quite I did not ask her to be my girlfriend yet but I want to.  
Yes I kiss her." I answer her honestly with no fear.  
"So when did you finally realized you likes her, I always knew she will steal you away from me." Said Amanda gritted her teeth.

I know I need to make her feel better right now, I was having trouble doing it when she talks like I was a prize that needed to be won over.

"Amanda I wasn't just a prize that needed to be won over. I take a deep breath before saying my next word.  
Jessi did not steal me away from you, Amanda remember you the one that broke it up with me you the one dumps me, because you thought I was in love with Jessi, before I knew it myself.

"So now you tell me you love Jessi Kyle, I don't understand, I might think you in Jessi were in love but now I just can't believe it when it's happening in front of me.

"I am sorry Amanda I replied; I thought I had only feel friendship with Jessi, When she told me she has feeling for me, I was shock at first she could have feeling for me for someone liked and after Few day later I did start to realized she wasn't just my best friend all along she was something more."

"So you pick her over me. "Question Amanda I don't get it I thought you love me Kyle.  
Amanda I do love you but in a different way, I love you like a sister Amanda, I know we could be friend I did not mean to hurt you I am sorry.

Amanda wipes her eyes with her back of her hand.  
"Thank you for tells me the truth Kyle but I need sometime to myself to think about what I want."

"Bye Amanda." I said and turn to my house.

Now she knows I only need to tell the Trager's. I will not take no for an answer.


	16. Chapter 16

"How was Amanda Kyle?" "How did she take it?" Jessi ask me.

"I think she will understand, she just needs time alone right now," I answer with a smile.

"Good, answer Jessi," smiling back at me. I look at her uncomfortably.

"What's wrong now Kyle? "Jessi ask me with curiosity fill her voice."  
"Now we have to tell Nicole and the rest of the Trager's we are together," I said worried but still trying to not disappoint her.

"We don't have to tell them, if you don't feel comfortable Kyle, we could keep it just between us for now and you.'

How could I not tell my family, I will tell them, if they don't agree they can't stop us? I love my family, with my all heart, but this they have to understand it's time for me to make my own choice, I am not a kid anymore, and actually I never have been a kid before technically.

"No Jessi they have to know, they my family, if they don't understand of being with who I love it they problem, and I am going to ask I am just going to tell them."

I could see the hopeful smile showing of Jessi face.  
"You love me Kyle?" ask Jessi surprise.  
I look at her, wondering why would she ask me, this question, didn't she know I would risk my life for her.  
"Why would you have to ask that Jess?  
The smile on Jessi face grew and less worry. I was just wondering, never mind then," said Jessi.

"Let's go I grab her hands to the Tragers house.  
Nicole was standing by the sofa folding some of Stephen laundries, when see us her face turn to a smile and she look down at my and Jessi hand untwined.  
"Kyle what is happening?" asks Nicole confused.  
I look at the worry at my mom face; it was the time for me to break the news to her and to the other kids.  
"Nicole Jessi and I, need to tell you all something, Could you call the rest of the family please."  
Jessi could see how nervous I was getting, she rub my hands with Nicole standing they're being confused.  
"Why?' ask Nicole  
"It's important Nicole I need everyone to tell them."  
Nicole went upstairs to get Lori and josh to come down.  
I could hear the anger that was Josh voice.  
"Why do we need to be down, he ask Nicole.  
Josh, be respectful come on, or no TVs for you tonight.  
"Kyle how you okay?" Jessi was sit besides me to ask me.  
"To tell the truth, I was more than okay, I finally make the decision to be with her, but it didn't mean I wasn't nervous to hear my family response, how they would react.  
I nods my head, she part her right hand on top of me, throwing Electricity through it.

I love when she touched me, it's make me feel perfect, she could make me forget I was doing makes me forget about the family being there. Right now I didn't need the destruction.

"What is so important mom, we have to have a family meeting," complained Josh.  
Jessi and I wait till everyone was sitting in the couch.  
Jessi look at me, I look at her.

"Guys Jessi and I mm we hum."  
"Are you sure Kyle?' Jessi ask me, I really wanted to tell them, every time I tried, my mouth feels like it full and Jessi wasn't helping either by asking me if I was okay, I thought she would encourage me, obviously she didn't this wasn't the patient Jessi I known.  
I know she just wanted me to make sure, make sure of what I was going to do, I still did need her support though.

The Trager's was waiting with curiosity for me to finish my sentence.

Mm, Jessi and I we've been hiding something, from all of you, we are dating.

Shock was all of their faces. Has soon the word lift my mouth I had knew what was going to happened next.


	17. Chapter 17

"How could you Kyle, how could you went behind my back and start hooking up with Jessi?' I thought I trusted you."

¥ Nicole was really angry with her adopted son she thought she could trust him more, but what did he do went behind her back and hooking up with Jessi after promising her he wouldn't.

¥ What did he do go Behind her back and hook up with her.

¥ Stephan Josh, Lori stay behind, Josh was kind of gross out but Happy for his brother.

¥ I mean Jessi and Kyle was both like a brother and sister to him.

¥ Lori has the murderess looked on her face staying at Jessi.

¥ Thing was getting more interesting than she had thought.

¥ Stephen had new this would come to that he wasn't shock at all. Jessi a beautiful lady, he knows home teenager's hormones get.

¥ Stephen wanted to stop Nicole from yelling at them, he leave her he knows she would get tired from raising his voice, so he leave her to it.

¥ Without a word Kyle storm off, the door slammed behind him. He run and run, he didn't know where he was going, he needed to take sometimes off, from everything, from

his family yelling at him not being supportive of him.

¥ Nicole regretted yelling at her son, she had call after him but Kyle was to quick his speed. The kids was looking at him angrily she was getting it mostly from Josh.

¥ Jessi, I, I did. Jessi stop her their with an angry glare.

¥ "You know what Nicole, don't talk at all, all Kyle wanted is to makes you guys happy, he tried so hard, He had tried so many time to put you guys first, now look at it his own

family not even respect his wishes who he love he can't help it, and I am not just saying that because it's me I am saying it because it's true."

¥ Jessi run through the door before one of them could protest.

¥ Kyle runs through the trees, jumping over them, all he wanted is for his family to respect, what he wanted, one thing he had wanted.

¥ "Why couldn't they be happy for me, he asks himself.

¥ Main while Jessi was searching for Kyle everywhere she was so angry, his own Family could expect him of who he loves.

¥ Jessi climb the house, was jumping houses through houses calling Kyle name.

¥ Jessi jumps to the grounds stopping and turn around.

¥ She was getting frustrated, at herself now.

¥ I will do it the hard way then Kyle, she said talking to herself.

¥ She close her eyes, "Kyle she call where are you?"  
¥ Kyle heard the voice on his head smacking him out of his thought. He knew Jessi would be angry with him from storming off like that.

¥ "Jessi he whisper, Yes Kyle it's me where are you I am worried about you tell me where you are."

¥ "Didn't I tell you to stop putting your mind in my mind? 'Responded Kyle;

¥ If you didn't run out, without me knowing where you went I wouldn't," snap jessi.

¥ Kyle didn't want to put her in more danger.

¥ I am in the woods Jess, answer Kyle with out hesitating

¥ "Where at the woods?" Jessi ask.

¥ I am by ZZYZX Bomb shell. "Kyle, screams Jessi. What where you thinking?"

When Jessi finally funds Kyle she crash him with a hug.

"Kyle, "why did you run like that? Jessi ask angrily.

Kyle did know it was coming so he was prepared for it.

"I am sorry he said knowing it wouldn't do any good."

"You sorry, how could you run like that?' you had me worried you could get yourself killed," Screams Jessi.

"Well I would get myself kill thinking of you," as soon the word left his mouth he knew it was a mistakes.

"How could you joke in a time like this, Kyle," snap Jessi. I am just trying to cheer up," answers Kyle.

Lets go home, said Jessi grabbing his hand.

When they was close to home they saw some one was running trying to hide from them.

Jessi run after it, pushing it over.  
"Derek what are you doing here."

Kyle was ready to jump on him by hearing his name.


	18. can't be

**Derek Back**

**..**

"It's you guys again, I am happy to see you, Jessica Emerson. And you, Kyle, this is the last time you

will see me. What do you think about that, Jessica?" He gave her a smirk.

Jessi hated being called by her full name, and she was trying to calm herself, as well as trying to calm

Kyle; she knew no good would come from violence.

"Derek you better leave before I change my mind and rip your head off!" warned Jessi.

Derek smiled an evil smile. "You are so sexy when you're mad, Jessica. I want to hate that so bad, but

maybe give me the pleasure of coming home with me to my bed."

Kyle lost it. Who did Derrek think he was, talking to his girlfriend like that?

He was trying so hard to hit this guy, but Jessi's palm stayed on him, tightly gripping him and not letting

him move. All he could do was talk, since Jessi wouldn't let him beat his ass.

He was never the one to swear; he saw a lot of kids swearing, and he had been wondering if when

Humans swore if it made them feel better. He didn't want to swear, but Derek gave him no choice.

"Get your ass out Derek, before I kick your ass out!" he yelled.

Jessi looked at him, giving him an unapprovingly look. He just ignored the looks Jessi was giving him

and continued to glare at him. "I would be scared Kyle, if our beautiful Jessica Emerson wasn't holding

you prisoner."

Jessi glared at him; she was as mad as Kyle was, and she wanted to deal with Derek herself.

"Derek, I'll give you one more warning: leave," Jessi yelled, and the street light bulb flickered off,

making it hard for them to see.

"Fine," said Derek. He turned to go and stopped in his tracks, and suddenly he grabbed a knife from

his pocket and threw it at Kyle. Jessi's eyes flickered; the knife was going straight for Kyle, so she used

her mind to stop it. She didn't have enough time for her mind work, so she jumped in front of the knife.

The knife stuck straight in her stomach, and she yelped as blood seeped out of her like a river.

"Jessi!" Kyle screamed. Everything was shaking; he saw a blur when his eyes landed on Derek.

Derek tried to run when Kyle chased him. When Kyle got to him, he started beating the crap out of him.

Kyle didn't care anymore; he had lost all of his energy, all of his human mind, and he just wanted to kill

Derek. He would kill Derek.

He started launching more punches at Derek's face. Derek's eyes were bloodshot, and he was asking

for mercy, but Kyle didn't care.

"Kyle, stop," he heard Jessi whisper. Why was she was sticking up for him, Derek just put a knife on her

belly?

Kyle lift right hand getting by his choked choking him, he remember when he did that with Cassidy, If he

kill him will he be a monster.

"Kyle stop," Jessi whimpered. He knocked Derek down, punching him in his forehead, and then ran up

to Jessi.

"Kyle, I am fine, you don't need to worry."

"No you're not, you need to go to the doctor!" Kyle cried out, tears running down his face. He had

almost killed someone, and now the person he loved the most in this world was dying.

"Kyle stop, I am fine!" yelled Jessi. "No you're not! I need to take it off."

Kyle closed his eyes and began muttering something. Jessi could barely hear, and the trees started to

shake, lights were blowing out. Kyle let out a yell, with glass crashing all over them.

"Kyle!" Jessi screamed. Why couldn't he concentrate? "She needs you," Kyle chanted, "Jessi needs you,

and you need her."

"Kyle stop! You're not helping, you…"

**...** ...

Kyle dialed Foss' number.

Foss answer on the first ring. "Hello Kyle, is something wrong?"

"No Foss, but Jessi is dying, so please hurry up. This guy Derrek almost killed her!"

"Kyle, calm down, I will come. I will drive as fast as I can."

Kyle called his family second.

The home phone rang and rang, but no one answered it. Kyle was getting impatient.

He called Nicole's phone number, and he finally heard her voice.

"Kyle, please come home," said Nicole. "Nicole, Jess is hurt. Please hurry up, she's dying."

"Kyle what happened?! When did…."

"Please Nicole, I don't have time! I am at Fourth South St, please hurry." Kyle hung up before he could

hear another reply from Nicole.

About five minutes later, cars pulled over. Foss got out, followed by Nicole, Stephen, and the kids.

"Kyle is she okay?!" muttered Lori and the others.

Kyle was still holding Jessi's unconscious body.

"It's my fault. If I didn't sneak out of the house, she wouldn't have been hit..."

"Kyle, it's not your fault, you didn't know that was going to happen."

"Kyle, what do I do with this guy?" Foss looked at Derek's bleeding body on the floor.

"Lock him up, till I know how I'm going to deal with him," Kyle replied, his eyes still fixed on Jessi's.

"Kyle, you need to move, she needs to go to the hospital," Nicole said softly, and hugged her son,

telling him everything will be okay. Stephen came next, giving him a warm hug.

Kyle wouldn't leave Jessi, though, not likes that. All he wanted was for her to re-open her eyes, to

smile, say something anything.

But Jessi's skinny body was unconscious on the floor, her breathing slowed, every seconds.

The imbalances park on the drive way rushing with a bed to put Jessi. They try to put Jessi, on the truck

when Kyle pushes their hand wanted to do it himself.

They imbalance guy let him, because they was nothing they could do for the kids to Go home. Kyle puts

Jessi, on the back of the truck, wishing, she would survive.

He wanted to go with her, so bad but they wouldn't let her.

Kyle, they will do their job, no more arm with come to her. Kyle looks at his adoptive mother. He needs

to let her go, if he's keep fighting, the more time it will take for Jessi to get better. He hugs his mother

crying.

Nicole didn't know what to do, he never seen Kyle like that before. She just hugs him back.

...**...**

**let your frustration out., don't worry, have any question just ask me.**

**thanks**


	19. visits

"Kyle, she will be okay. Stop freaking out."  
"I need to see her; then I will know she's okay," Kyle replied.  
"They will call us when it's visiting hour Kyle. You need to be patient," Nicole replied calmly.  
'I don't have time for patience, Nicole. Jess needs me."  
Nicole shut her mouth. She knows that no matter Kyle would still act like that. What could she do?  
"Kyle I'm really sorry about what happened to Jessi. Said Lori come to the kitchen to comfort her brother. Kyle just stay silence, ignoring his sister his stayed eyes at one place.  
He needed Jessi to be okay, he wanted her to be in his arm, smelling her hair, kissing her and telling her how sorry he is.  
"Nicole, I needs to let Lilly know Jessi, not feeling the best, he finally speak. Lily did need to know, she was Jessi best friends, Kyle was proud Jessi could have someone she could be comfortable with other then himself.

**Scene Break**

"Who does you works for Derek?' Tom, Foss ask, holding the gone close to Derek heads. Derek was scared.  
Does' he think I work for a secret agent. Thought Derek.  
"I am not working for anyone." Cried Derek.  
Foss slap him across the face, getting angrier. So why did you stab Jessi then.  
"I am going to ask you, one more time Derek. "Who does you work for?' yelled Tom Foss putting the bullet closer to his head.  
"I didn't mean to, it was meant for Kyle, and she jumps on the way.  
Tom Foss grab Derek buy his ears, pulling it, ignoring the boy yelp. "Why did you tried to stab Kyle?" Tom Foss pull more to his ears.  
"He my stole Jessi always from me."  
"Teenagers." Tom Foss muttered and through him to the floor.

**Scene Break**

"Jessi what?' cried Lily. Kyle know it had to be hard for lily, since Derek was his boyfriend, but Lily needed to know.  
"Where she is now?' cried Lily. Jess at the hospital, we going to visit her soon. Kyle told her.  
Lily put her hands over, her heads walking around the rooms. "  
"I want to come if it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have get hurt, and she would never met Derek.  
" Lily it's not your fault, it's Derek, he was trying to hurt me, but Jessi step in front of me, instead she was the one that got stab. Explain Kyle.

"Is this, all of you a family?' the doctor ask. We all is and Lily just her best friend, said Stephen. Okay I will be back in a moment.  
The Doctor come a few minutes later, telling them they could go in one at a time.  
"Kyle, since, I know you have to stay the longest, I say you should go last. Kyle tried to argue, but Nicole wouldn't let him explain.  
Lori do you want to go, first?' Nicole ask her. Lori walks in, seeing Jessi face was up on the bed. Jessi looks her way with a shy smile forming her face.  
She almost, shouted at Lori to have Kyle be by her side, but she know it would hurt Lori feeling, so she didn't say anything just smile, pure sweet smile.  
"Hi, Jessi how are you doing?" Lori ask walking to her bed side slowly.  
"I am doing better, now, is all the family here Lori?' Jessi ask.  
Yeah we all, Lori let out a laugh, when you were gone, Kyle wasn't himself he keeps bugging mom and dad, to comes see you. Jessi smile, feeling happy inside.  
Lori and Jessi talk for few more minutes, laughing well mostly Lori that was doing the most, until she has to go.  
Josh was next he walks in, he was happy to see, sexy, since Andy gone, it was hard for him to watch anything goods these days, he wanted to watch porn, but Jessi wasn't there to hacked the internet for him.

"Hi Jessi. How are you doing?' ask her Josh calmly. He wanted to walk in and give her a big hugs squeeze her, but it would hurt Jessi, he didn't want to do that.  
"I am doing better Josh;  
"What about you? 'Jessi ask him. Well I miss watching porn, josh admitted honestly.  
"We miss you at home, Jessi," said Josh, seeing the awkward position he was in. "I miss you too Josh." Replied Jessi. "Well I better go, Jessi see you, later. Hope you come home soon.

Stephen walks in the room next with a big Smile in covering his face.  
"Jessi good to see you, we miss you, well I would say Kyle misses you the most. He said to cheer her up. "I misses him too, "I can't wait to talk to him." Replied Jessi.  
I hope you, feeling better Jessi can't wait, to have you home when you feel better. Jessi smiles. Jessi was like a step dad to her, when she couldn't count in anyone, when Kyle was mooning over Amanda, she talked to him, to feel better.  
Stephen gave her a kiss, in her cheeks and say his goodbyes.  
Jessi, I am so sorry. I put you through this, Nicole gives her a small hugs looking at her eyes.  
This wasn't your fault Nicole, you didn't know, it was going too happened.  
But I could listen to Kyle reason, if I did, neither of you would be in danger, Nicole tear up. Jessi pat her second mother on the back.  
It is okay, Nicole, I know you was just looking for Kyle best interest, but sometimes you just have to let him make his own choice, thinking you know what best for him, not always the best. Replied Jessi calmly.

I know, I am just used to telling him, stuff, when he doesn't listen it just frustrate me. Jessi listen patiently.  
"Bye Jessi. I would stay much longer, but others waiting for you. Nicole turn out of the Room.  
Jessi! Cried Lily. Lily you here. Jessi forget she was tied to the bed, pulling herself out.  
"Jessi. "Calm down. "You going to hurt yourself." I am sorry I am just excited to see my best friend. Jessi said with a smile.  
"I am sorry, about Derek Jessi. If it, wont for me." You would never met him and this would never happened."  
"Lily, this is none of your fault. I chose to protect you and Kyle. So this is my own fault, stop blaming yourself, and beside I rarely got hurt anyway." replied Jessi wanting her best friend to feel better.  
I am glad you okay then, Lily smiled. So are you and Mr. sexy going out now Jess, Lily ask, making Jessi blush.  
He ask me out, Jessi replied excitedly. I am happy for you Jess, he a charm, no other guys could beat him, and he's really need to talk to you right now, so I will see you later.  
Lily gives Jessi a gentled hugs and went to get Kyle.  
Jessi couldn't wait to see Kyle she was, really anxious, she was still thinking when a warm body covered her, hugging her.  
"I miss you Jess." "Are you okay?' Kyle ask.  
Jessi give him a smile, I miss you too Kyle. I miss you more Kyle said giving her a soft kiss. What could make you misses me more then I miss you Jessi ask him, putting her head on his shoulder.  
This, Kyle kiss her and again, and your face, and your warm body, I could keep going, if you wants me to.  
Fine with me, I will never get tired of hearing it. So get to work, comment Jessi.


	20. Love

"Kyle! I am fine. Stop worrying yourself." Jessi apply. He bent his head down to hers. His face was inches away from Jessi.  
Nothing to stop worrying myself, when it's come to you... loosing you would be, me dying Jessi." Jessi looked at him close to tears. She knew he love her with his whole heart and wouldn't give anything more to jeopardized that and he would give anything for her.  
That's what scared her. She didn't want him to not live and enjoying himself if something has happened to her. She wanted him to live and find someone else to be happy with. She didn't want him to live his life miserable because of her.

Kyle has given her a home. If he weren't there, she wouldn't be here right now. He tried to dig down through her when she was lost. She might not seem she was grateful for it but she really was. They may go up and down but still always find a way to working out with each other. As they learn from Nicole relationship not always perfect. Sometimes you doubt each other. It's learning from your mistakes that count and not giving up.

Now looking up from a positive angle. They have been through a lot. Look at them now, trying to fight for their love, happiness, and improve them a little more.

"Come here Kyle!" He scooted closer to her, wrapping his arm around her smelling her scent. Jessi tease him with a kiss on his cheeks and move up to his lips.

"You need to go home and take a shower you stink." Jessi whispered n his ears.  
He did really needs a shower. He'd been with her all day and they even let him sleep on the chair by Jessi's bed because of his different-cult of leaving Jessi with no one.

"But... You'll be alone." He protested.  
"Kyle I will be OK do not worry about me. You know I can take care of myself."  
I learn that Jessi; the first time we met." He smirks.

Kyle kisses her one more time before deciding he should go. He stops halfway through the door examining him.  
Jessi learn her head seeing he was still standing there. Before he could say something Jessi's speak first.

Kyle! "What are you still doing here?" She asks in annoyance.  
I will come back for you after my shower.  
"Kyle you need to eat, too and socialize with others."  
OK fine. He muttered like a little kid.  
"Now please go Kyle. You are really stinking the room.

** Scene break**

"Whoa! Whoa! Kyle you stink man. Replied Lori as soon he went inside. When did you take a shower?"  
Jess said same thing too. He replied. That's why I am here, she too kicks me out, after my shower and breakfast I can go back.

Lori smile looking him up with a smirk spluttered her face.  
"What...? Do I have something in my face?" Kyle asks her touching his cheeks.  
She shakes her head. It just you are so protective and happy with Jessi. I never seeing you being yourself, so open up like that.  
"Well... I didn't love Amanda like I love Jessi?" He reply and left for his shower.

"Kyle, are you leaving so soon?" Nicole comes down stair with the laundry basket on her hands. "Yeah. Nicole. I will call you when I am coming back."  
He went to the woman that took care of him and give her a quick peck.

**Two month later. **

Life has been going Great for Kyle and Jessi. He visits her at the hospital lots. They have great conservation. Amanda still acts awkward toward him. Declan. Well... not that much.  
"Declan! I heard you break it off with Jackie? Did something happen between you two?" Kyle asks him.

"Na! I just didn't want to drag her along, because I know we could never be."  
"Now, you are sad?"  
"No it's not that. It just, um Lori still with this mark guy. I don't like him. I mean what does she sees in him?"

"I think you are Jealous Declan." Answer Kyle.  
"Me! Jealous of Mark? No. Look at him. He's a nerd. I mean Lori needs someone better for him. He's not good enough for her."

**Next morning.**

Kyle wanted to talk to someone. He needed to get it out of his chest. He was happy though.  
He called Declan to meets him at the rack. Declan agree completely without having to ask question.  
Declan I have a news, please don't tell anyone yet. Declan nod wondering what could he possibly that bad have to kept a secret.

I think... I will ask Jessi to marry me.

"What...! What about Latnok? I mean you still in high school. Who marries that young."  
"Declan love is not about age. I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Kyle replied.

"Would you want your kids to be torture by them; I know from experience that, they would go after you and Jessi families.  
"After I destroyed them I will ask her then." Kyle replied.  
"Then you better get started because they will never back down, until they have you and Jessi dead."

**Scene Break.**

Josh was taking to his girlfriend Andy. When he heard the greatest news ever. He couldn't stop grinning.

"We are moving back! Josh."

"Are you been serious? Josh asks. He didn't wait for her answer and jump out of the sofa to tells his mum the great news. The day was getting better and better."

**I am sorry for not posting this story in a long time. I have no excuse I was just too lazy. I hope you enjoy.**


	21. Arthur notes

**I am going to continue this story. I feel likes it need more to it, all the question that need to be ask. You can tell, I love Kyle xy so much, I always want to make new story or reads other stories that other fan made.**

**I hope we could have more. fan will step up and write some. If you might think it's to hard josh write one shot maybe in the future. You will think about making more.**

**One thing I hate about Kymanda fan. They always seeing Jessi is Kyle brother that get in my nerve. they had different mom and dad. their parent was in love when was young, it doesn't mean they related. One of the other thing is, that said Jessi doesn't deserve Kyle. Sometimes I think Kyle that doesn't deserve her. She'd do anything for him. Even though she didn't like Amanda she help Kyle with the dress. she would do anything to make him happy. And her mom killed because she wanted to protect Kyle. you know how sad this is. **

**Kymand fan before you talk watch the show again. pay attention to what sacrifice she made and you will understand.**

**I watch the show many times over and over again. I understand it really good.**

**This is just an Author notes to tell you I am going to keep going and upsetting stuff Kymanda fan keeps saying.**

**See you with the next chapter with love.**


	22. A happy family

Jessi! I am glad you are back. The family greeted her. She felt happy and for a long time felt at home peacefully.  
Each member of the family takes their turn to hug her. Her eyes were still on Kyle.  
She could feel his happiness too.  
When it was finally his turn to hug her. She put her head on his chest resting there. There both hearts was beating rapidly.  
I am happy you home and safe Jessi!

"I am happy as well. I miss you so much."  
Jessi responded. She would kiss him right there if it was okay with the family. As much she wanted to, she didn't want the family to feel uncomfortable. Discreet was the best for them now.

"Jessi! We have a surprise for you come inside." She did of what Stephen ask and walk inside.  
When she did. A small smile grew off her face.  
Lily was there with a sign that say welcome home Jessi.  
"Lily!" she cried and rushing to her only friend and hug her tight.  
"I miss you Jessi. I am glad you are better."

That afternoon the family plans to go to Perkins for lunch; they invited Lori and Declan with.  
Everything was going good; Kyle hasn't heard any threatened news from Latnok. He felt truly happy. Having Jessi back on his arm was the highlight part of his day.

"Kyle do you want to drive us? Nicole asked. She knew her son wasn't that comfortable after the incident, she hopes just hope he get over himself."

"Kyle, if you don't get over your fear, it will hunt you down all your life, beside everyone makes mistakes, sometimes you just have to learn from it. Stephen said."

As the family comforted Kyle, he finally agreed he was going to drive them to Perkins for lunch.

**Line break **

Grace and the Latnok board were discussing her to get Kyle in their side.  
From now on, they knew, he wouldn't join after his and Cassidy fight fights.

Only thing they had in mind was for Grace to meet him face to face.

**Line break **

Derek been locked up under Foss cell for two months now.  
Today it was the day Foss will let him go.

Derek, have a seat please. Foss ordered.  
Derek did of what he been told, he was becoming a good boy, he's not too mouthy anymore like he had been for the couple months.

"So I will let you go today, Foss eye him highly until the boy shook his head.  
If you try anything to hurt Kyle and Jessi ever again, I'll hunt you, do you understand?"

"Yes I understand." Derek says with happiness on his voice.

He couldn't believe he will see the world again, the beautiful nature outside.

"Very then. Remember, what I said Derek, next time no second choice for you and if I heard this going around, I will bring you right back."

**...**

**...**

**I hope you like it. It was really short though. I haven't been writing forever now. Dont worry. I will not abandon this story, or any kind of Kyle xy stories I started.**

**I am thinking the next chapter going to be up this week and it will be longer. Its going to call the Date. **

**Until next time. Please review **


	23. The date part - 1

Today was a great start of day in Seattle. The weather was neither cold nor hot. It was perfect. The sky was perfectly light blue and a little bit of wind breeze outside.

The Tragers houses were full of people. Declan, Hillary, mark and the whole family were inside talking.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, Josh was sitting in the couch getting company by Andy his girlfriend, Lori was talking to Mark in small voices and you could see both of them grinning happily at each other.

Declan was talking to Hillary and Jackie enjoying their funny chat. Sometimes though you could see Declan stealing glances at Lori coziness with Mark.  
Nicole and Stephen sat in the table talking about whatever adult's talks about.

For Kyle and Jessi. Kyle moods was high, he felt happy and safe when looks over at Jessi. He wanted to have her in his arms but they decided to keep their relationship when they alone. The family approved but Jessi he and Jessi thought they still might be uncomfortable seeing them together.

Kyle thinking he should ask Jessi on a date today, but he was scared. It's not that he thought she would say no, he knew her answer. They love each other and it's not that he would be alone with her that makes him scared either. Him Jessi spends many times alone by himself and just enjoys each other company's.

Then why was he afraid? He didn't know; he just was.

He knew Jessi really well, but it didn't mean is easy to find the perfect plan restaurants. He knew Jessi would like anything he'd come up with; just his company was enough for her.

He smiles at the thought. But he wanted it to be special still; it was their first date after all. They been dating four months now but he never took her anywhere; they just hang at home or went to the Racks.

After nearly 4 months of dating Jessi, His heart shouldn't beat overtime but Jessi never seems to stop surprising him. That why he'd love her, he always is learning different stuff from her. As he walks to her, his heartbeat faster and faster the closer he got to her.

"Kyle." Jessi threw her arms around him. Smelling his scents.

"Can, um we talk? He asked her shyly." Jessi searched his expression, but he gave her a small smile.

She nodded her heads following her into her room. Before she could speak. Kyle voice went over hers.

"Jessi, we been dating for 4 months and we never been on a date, so I was just wondering if you would gave me the pleasure of spending your day with me. " Her inside flip with butterflies. She thought he looks adorable with his nervousness.

"So, You want to spend your day with me?" Jessi ask quizzically, with a smile catching Kyle of guard.

"Why do you have to ask that?" Kyle replied to Her shyly.

"Never mind. What time, Sir Kyle. Do you want me to change to something more fancy?"

"You look beautiful in whatever you wear Jessi, it's up to you and I think, I want to go at dinnertime; I haven't cleaned the place yet."

"So where are we going Mr. Kyle, if you don't mind me asking."

"It's a surprised, you have to wait and see." Kyle gave her pecks on the lips.

"You know I hate surprises Kyle. " Jessi whined. "Fine, It does better be good." Jessi jokes.

"Oh it sure will, having you with me, will makes it way better."

60 minutes later, Kyle went out and cleaned the place. He thought it was perfect. The place was he and Jessi founds on the woods with the explosion. She only had bad memories their actually they both do, he thought he could turned it to good memories.

He placed a yellow blanket that has a pink shape of love on the middle. He only has one problem, where would he get the Foods? Maybe he should cook it, but Jessi would figure it out. Maybe he could use Tom Foss place for a while.

He went home and asked Nicole permission, to go to Foss house, luckily Jessi is still upstairs, maybe dressing herself, you know how long girls took.

"Hello, Kyle, big dates today?" Foss ask him, when he'd comes inside.  
"Mm Yeah, Foss Could I use your stove? I want to cooks for Jessi."

"Sure anything for you Kyle. What does she like?"

"She likes spaghetti noodle with sauce and Mushrooms, when she was kidnapped by Madacorp puts the fake Memories on her heads. That's what she told me Emily, the one who was pretending to be her sister cooks for her."

"Mm I see. Does she like anything else?" Foss asks.  
"I am not sure." Kyle answer honestly.

After Kyle done cooking, he lets the food warms up and went to take a shower. He was excited and nervous at same time. What if Jessi didn't like his cooking? He never cooks for anyone before or cooks before, this was his first time and it was for his lover Jessi. He would do anything for her.

After his shower, He puts white button shirts on and a black pants. He wanted to look good, but didn't to look too flashy. He wanted to impress her with his looks but he didn't want her to know that what he was trying to do, after dressing, he brushed his hair looking at the mirror.

"At the Tragers house."

Jessi had asked Lori for help, and she agreed she would help her. She wanted to sexify it for Kyle, but she wasn't good at getting good clothes to do that.

Lori went to the mall with her and helps her pick up a blue dress. It was same form as her red one, but this one was shorter and it was an ASOS low cut sexy slinky Mini Dress. Lori told her boys love when girls shows some skin so she agrees she would get it and she did.

Lori and Jessi been getting along really well after, Jessi was stab by Derek. They acted like sisters now. Sometimes they annoyed each other, but always got over it. Life had been really fun for all of them. Josh has Andy and Lori have her friends and Jessi has Kyle.

Life for Amanda, they didn't know, she still likes Kyle and felt uncomfortable whens he's with Jessi. When she sees them, she only wave and went her own way.

Stephen and Nicole were happy. They were happy with their daughters' son, and friends. Lives haven't been easy for them but they know how to enjoyed themselves they only think they were concern about were Latnok, they didn't know what their next move might be.

Kyle was ready; he was ready too picking up Jessi from the Tragers house. He told Foss where his date was and Foss was doing the rest with setting up.

When he went inside, there still wasn't sign of Jessi.

"Where is Jessi?" Kyle asks Lori that was stepping downstairs.

"Chill dudes, she's coming down. Today your dream will come true Kyle?" Lori says.

Jessi step down the stairs, he remember at the Latnok party, but this time, she looks more perfect because she was going out with him. His face was priceless.

Close your mouth Kyle. Josh yelled from where he was sitting with his arms around Andy.

"You are wearing high Heal." That was his first question. "And you look amazing by the way."  
"Thanks Kyle, I wanted to try something new." Jessi gave him a smile.  
"So you ready to go." Kyle asks with a charming smile. He takes a bouquet of rose from behind and handed it to her.

Awe for me? Jessi put her hands on her heart, showing that she appreciated it.

Kyle takes Jessi hand and went out of the Tragers door.

"So, where are we going? "

"I am not telling you." They walk and walk until Jessi started whining because of her heals.

"My foot hurt."

"Let me carry you." Kyle offers. He lifts her weightless body up and kept walking.

"This is romantic." Jessi looks at him. "And why are we going this way." she ask. Kyle just ignores her question and kept walking.

Kyle set her down when he was close. "So close your eyes." he told her. "Now open them."

"You brought me to a picnic." Jessi ask excited. Well since we only have bad memories from being in the woods, I wanted to make new one of me and you."

Jessi looks down. You made food too. "Can I call you, Sir chef Kyle?"

Kyle smiles at her teasing. "You can call me, anything you want to, only you."

...

...

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, next chaps, their date still going, this part one of the chaps. please review and tell me what you think. please.**


	24. The date part - 2

Jessi lie on Kyle stomach listen to his heart beating. She looks up at him with a grin on his face. Kyle kisses her hair enjoying the silence between them.

I wish I could stay here forever. Jessi murmured.

Me too, Kyle replied, that would be nice.

Kyle pulls out a necklace on his pocket.

I brought this for you Jessi, he says and handed a little box to her. Jessi was Nervous and excited at the same time.

Jessi eyes lighted up after opening it up.

It was a golden necklace, with a heart diamond shapes in the middle.

Kyle took it from her hand and put it around her neck.

"I want you to know Jessi. He started, when all this madness done, I promise, I will marry you. I love you, and no words can describe it. Promise me you will wait for me."

Jessi body moves toward his, her lips inches away from his.

"I will wait as long as you want Kyle, because you all worth it." Kyle smiles, licking his lips.

"Even as everything going on with Latnok and other cruel stuff, I never thought I would be this happy; you make me happy." Kyle replied looking at her with his loving eyes.

Jessi couldn't resist anymore. She looks through Kyle's beautiful eyes and he was doing the same as her.

They both knew what they wanted. Kyle closes his eyes, and Jessi kiss him right in the mouth. He tilt his head sideways and bump his nose to hers, he follow's her lead when her lips move to his. He uses his hands to cup her face with one hand and the one was around her waist, slowly stroking her cheeks the kiss went deeper and deeper. Jessi open her eyes at the kiss and slowly pull away from him.

"That was heaven." Kyle smile making Jessi laugh.

The night screen had hung down, the celestial space half become pitch black, the stars spackling over them. It was so beautiful.

Kyle and Jessi lay on their backs, hands holding and looking at the stars.

"Our babies would be so cute." Jessi broke the silence between them. Kyle turn his head facing her, their heads was touching and their breathing were even.

"They sure will." He agreed.

"They will be smarter." Jessi started. "Stronger." Kyle joins in smiling. "And faster." they both finish.

Kyle kisses her cheeks moving his self up. We should go Jessi; it's getting late.

Kyle reached his hand toward her and Jessi took it. Together they went home, hand entwined.

**Well this chapter done. Does any of you have any suggestion how I should handle Latnok. I want to get rid of them fast, to moves on With Kyle and Jessi lives. If have any suggestion please comment it or Pm me. Thanks.**


	25. Decision

Grace and her followers from latnok was getting impatient. They needed to get the information they needed to control the world now.

Grace had no one she trusted to handle Xy and XX. Cassidy was her once most trusted ally fucked everything up.

He failed the one responsible job she had for him do.

Now it was her turn. She had learn from her son Cassidy who fucked everything up of how yle cherished his families and the love of his life. How he would do anything to protect his friend and families.

Grace smiles as she thought of all the awfulness she could cause.

Since growing up trouble was her middle name. She had so much friend because of that, because of her manipulatives mind.

As her mother would say. "Being a bitch is the way of life Grace. Bitches get things done."

Grace walk around the intruction room her high heels screech loudly as she walk.

Eyes fixes on her as she took a seat looking at them up and down.

"Now, Listen? Grace begin. Her voice clear and loud.

"As you may see. Ya'll failed me. My son failed me."

"I asked you to bring XX to me, and what did you do?"

Silence filled the room. No one was brave enough to open their mouth.

You brought nothing except of your ugly faces. All of you Vs one girl and you let her go. You let them go?"

Again, everyone was afraid to speak.

"So, I made a decision." Grace continue after a long pause. She could see her bodyguards paying more attention. She smiled.

"Xy biggest weakness is to take away someone he love. After that he will do anything to get them back."

Grace stop and continued again.

"My decision is to get XX myself. That way we don't have to worry about Xy. He will come to us himself."

"How are going to do that?" Someone from the crowd yelled.

Grace flint. Her face turned to anger.

Ya'll questioning my skill.

No one spoke. Just head shook saying no.

"I asked again." Grace voice rise. "Are you questioning my skill."

The crowd yelled." Noo"

"Good." Grace smiled.

**XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

Kyle lay with Jessi on his tub. His arm around her snogging. He felt happy, the happiest man in the world. To find true love and have a family that care about you, was the best thing in the world.

Speaking of family, Kyle was glad Nicole and Stephen was out, because she would never approve of them being that close with the door close.

Yes , Nicole and Stephen approved of their relationship. But being in the same room next door to hers was a no no. As much as she believe Kyle didn't think about sex. She was still scared. She knew Kyle friends, such as Declan would explain sex to him, possibly pushed him to do it

Kyle knows the word sex, but he never thought about. Being with Jessi was enough for him. He might of been slow understand his feelings toward her. Laying next to her made him feels like he knew her forever.

Jessi move head from Kyle chess and kissed him. Kyle looks longingly at her with love.

"I could stay like this forever." He said.

"Me too." Jessi replied

Have any plans together, if you don't maybe you could hang with Declan and I. Kyle asked

I can't Kyle. I made plans with Lily. Maybe if she doesn't mind I could talk to her. Jessi responded.

Yeah, cool. Kyle response was.

As soon they heard the door opening. Kyle and Jessi jumped up fearing of Nicole finding them.

Him and Jessi walk to the Kitchen to greet Nicole. But of Course it wasn;t Nicole it was a woman with black, hair. She was about 5'7 foot tall.

Before Kyle could say anything the woman beat him to it.

"Hello Kyle, mommy is here."

"Grace?" Kyle question.

XXXXX

**yay, I updated**


	26. Flaws

Nicole and Stephen were two confuse people. Two days ago kyle and jessi were acting like they were inseparable. Now they were acting like strangers. Their body language was hard to notice when they're around each other.

Nicole had ask if they were ok and they had replied quickly that everything was fine.

Nicole didn't believe, and of course the rest of the family had knotest something was wrong too

Nicole curiosity wanted to know what happened between the two.

She had ask Lori who Jessi been close, who barely keep any secret.

Lori answer was the same as hers.

Two hours later, Nicole set a dinner time which would include all of them to sit together as a family and talk. Jessi tried to get out of it. She had made an excuse that she had plan with Lily, but Nicole wouldn't hear any of it.

When Jessi wouldn't agreed she had to use the best weapon she had.

"Jessi, if we can't have diner as a family because of you so wanting to hangout with Lily, considered that she's forbid from setting another feet in this house."

Nicole knew her statement was hateful and cruel. When it comes to it she knew she couldn't stop Jessi. She needed to try. As soon as they talk about the issues everything might go back to normal.

Jessi had got mad, but in the end she did give up. As much she didn't want to be in the same room as Kyle, she wouldn't lose lily because of him.

The family sat around the table, passing food around. There weren't much discussing. Nicole had tried to start a conversation with Jessi, but Jessi had ignored her completely. Feeling guilty by her threat before, Nicole turn her head to kyle.

"So Kyle, how have your day been?" she questioned.

Before Kyle could answer Jessi was quick to add her remark.

"His day must have been better than my, considering meeting his people who killed my mother." Her voice was so full of hate and grudge.

Kyle was frustrated. He didn't need her jumping off his throat every second.

_"She needs to understand."_ Thought kyle.

The table were focusing on them now.

"Why must you say that Jessi." Stephen asked while giving Josh and Lori a look to leave the table.

She wasn't the one that killed you mother jessi. You heard her. It was Cassidy own doing. He's to blame and not her. Kyle cried back. His rage move the room.

If Nicole and stephen didn't know any better they would thought it was an earthquake.

"Who's she?" Nicole question. But the two wasn't pay attention to her. They were in the own rage world, justifying each other words.

"How can you be so blind Kyle." I could read thru her lies. She's lying to you."

Kyle gave her on annoyed look.

"Jessi, just because you don't approve of her because Cassidy action to your mother, that's not going to stop me from making amends with her. Just because you want to blame it on her, It's not going to make me stop speak to her. I can't punished her for something she has no control over."

Kyle and Jessi were face to face now, inches away shouting at each other. Nicole and Stephen wanting to jump in, they couldn't because afraid of getting hurt.

Josh and lori was outside of the kitchen door door watching. Neither have never seeing Kyle this mad.

"Are you that desperate for a mother Kyle? that you let her inside of your senseless head. Are Nicole and Stephen not enough for you?"Nicole not enough a mother to you to justify someone you know has hell involve of my mother killing to believe them? I can't believe this." Jessi exit out of the kitchen possible tears on her eyes.

Kyle watched her leave. He didn't know it would make her that work because of his agreeing to keep in touch with her Grace. In his heart he knew His biological mother would was telling the truth. Jessi was mad for nothing.. He was sick of not having a normal conversation with Jessi, sick she was always mad at him.

As much as he love her, he needed to do this for him. He could deal with Jessi later. He could show her how Grace wasn't a bad person. They could be happy. He and jessi could someone to tell them stories of their birth, of their action.

"Who is she Kyle?" Nicole broke his thought.

She's a person I met today and she… He felt comfortable talking about them in front of Nicole and Stephen. Would they have the same thought as Jessi. Would they think less of me?

"I am waiting Kyle?" Nicole says and cross her hand on her waist. . Grace came today and she wanted to talk.

It was a bit of silence between the trio. As soon Nicole and stephen heard the name. They both knew this was bad. But they were here to listen and figure out what's going on.

:And" Stephen says, shaking his head for Kyle to continued.

"She told me stuff." Kyle says as two pair of eyes glaze at him. "She explained to me, how mind twisted Cassidy was. She told me latnok knew nothing about the formulas create. It was all Cassidy idea to create it for his own Agenda. Latnok wasn't involved in any of this. She also told me...

"And you believe her?"Stephen ask frustratedly. . Nicole give him a look to be quiet.

"Yes, I do. Kyle answers gently. I used my lying method and I couldn't hear any lies coming out of her mouth. She was truthful as she could be.

"So why can Jessi hear the lies of their mouth? You both have that power. If you couldn't hy could jessi?" Nicole asked calmly . she didn't want to seems like she that was taking side

. I think, Jessi wanted to believe she was lying because of her history with Cassidy. Jessi doesn't trust much. She's been thru so much. I just wish she would give me a chance. That's all I am asking.

"Could jessi being any right? Could you be the one that doesn't want to believe in her lies? Kyle what if jessi is right, what is Grace is not who she says she is?"

Grace is what she say she is. Kyle smack. She is lovely and she care.

Kyle let say I believe. Knows that if you trust her and she betrayed the trust and hurt others or someone close. It's all on you. I hope you understand that stephens says.

She's won't do that. kylle retort. Promise me. Give me a chance. Please… he beg

Okay fine okay, I trust you but remember. Nicole add.

Nicole and Stephen look at each other. Stephen could see the jealousy filled Nicole voice. They both knew Kyle made up his mind. Kyle was known for trusting others, he was known for second chances.

This was the best qualities of him, but one these trust will bite him in the back where he couldn't see it coming, This time Nicole was sure Grace would be the one.

Grace watched watch watch the Tragers from her office. Grace was smiling, this was too easy. The bug she put in the kitchen will watch everything and tell her everything.

She felt such pity for Xy. He was to trusting, to easy. And that made her laugh

Her plans was to action

**1st. Get Xy to trust her**

**2nd. Make amends with XX**

**3rd. Use XX as Bait.**

**4th Use Xy brains**

**5th Build the clones**.

Grace laugh. She had waited her time on cassidy and her guards. She could of done this sooner.

A mother knows best.

**Hi guys, sorry for the way this story went. I just want this story to go about Kyle trusting people. yes he is really easty to trust. It's a good thing most of the time, but some times it's not the best. **

**Also the reason for trusting Grace is, Kyle have no one else he is related too. cassidy betayed him before he knew about him, and just Grace left. He want to put all his faith in her. He want to believe she's good. He loves jessi so much though. he would even give up knowing Grace for her but he doesn't want to make a mistakes not getting to know her. and the other thing is he knows he and Jessi would go back to npormal at some point. He knows he will win her attention again.**

**sorry again if you don't like were it goes. Thanks for reading and give me your apinions.**

**Do you like where I took this story or not? **


End file.
